


Team Building Exercise

by Spinzgirl



Series: Working for the Weekend [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura and Romelle, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bisexual Allura (Voltron), Bisexual Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Romelle (Voltron), Bisexual Shiro (Voltron), Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Group Sex, Keith and Shiro - Freeform, Multi, Oral Sex, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 11:51:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinzgirl/pseuds/Spinzgirl
Summary: After Shiro and Romelle's unexpected appearance Allura wants to make nice with them, too.Part 2 of  Working for the Weekend





	Team Building Exercise

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tagging the relationships as they are romantically, not sexually. 
> 
> In this chapter it will be Allura/Romelle and Keith/Shiro

Dinner had been enjoyable since the group talked about everything  _ but _ work. Quotes from favorite movies, the most exciting rides at the local amusement park, even a brief comparison of best karaoke songs. The sound of  laughter rang through the dining room when they had a dirty joke contest. The vibe was much more relaxed than the usual hustle of the weekday slog; she felt like the other three were completely different people on the weekends. 

 

As they were starting on dessert Allura decided to broach the subject of their seemingly close relationship. She desperately wanted to know if there was room for a fourth person in this current trio of friends. Her question was answered first by Keith, who looked fondly at the engaged couple.

 

“Romelle was taken in by my family,” Keith stated casually. “Her parents died when she was sixteen. Since they’d been close friends of the family, my mom and dad brought her to our house to live.”

 

“I had a crush on him back then,” the young woman interjected. “My first night in the house I snuck into his room to try to make out with him. He hid in the closet until I left. It took me weeks just to get his shirt off.”

 

Allura cast a curious glance towards Keith. That certainly described the man she’d gotten to know the past year. The events of tonight were nothing short of shocking to her, leaving her to wonder what else he’d been up to before she met him. Luckily Shiro helped fill in the gaps.

 

“Keith and I were childhood friends,” he added. “I’d been studying abroad for a year and when I returned he wanted to introduce me to his fuck buddy.”   
  
Romelle huffed at the crude terminology. “Stop calling it that,” she pouted. “Anyway, I’d gotten over my crush by then but the sex was good so we never quit.”

 

Shiro shrugged his shoulders before turning to face Allura from across the table. “Anyway she and I met, it was love at first sight, and the rest is history.”

 

The story seemed to make sense, but she wasn’t quite satisfied with the answers. This time she was more direct with her approach.

 

“So, Romelle, are you and Keith still,” she paused, swirling her fork in the air for effect, “fuck buddies?”

 

Keith sputtered at that which left a spray of whipped cream across the table. 

 

“We all are,” Romelle confessed, leaning to her left so her shoulder touched Allura’s. “Shiro joined in soon after we started dating. We decided to keep things open, so we can pair off if we want to as well. Although we rarely do.”   
  
For a brief moment Allura worried that she was an unwelcome addition. She prepared to excuse herself for the evening when Keith spoke up.

 

“Now that you know I guess you don’t want to see me any more,” he wondered aloud as he wiped up his mess.

 

Allura froze, unsure how to respond. She had absolutely every intention of seeing him again. Her only concern was disrupting the bonds he already had with the others.

 

Looking over at him she offered a genuine smile before answering. “Of course I want to, if you’ll have me,” she responded, looking at each of them as she spoke. “The other two as well.”

 

The response initially seemed to shock the trio, none of them sure if she was being honest or not. Allura stood and walked over to the counter Keith was cleaning, grabbing his face to kiss him passionately. She pulled her lips away but held his head steady, forcing him to look her in the eyes.

 

“If you’re okay sharing me, that is,” she said with a wink, eliciting a blush from him.

 

“Then it’s settled,” Shiro interjected jokingly. “We were going to play strip poker but you’re at an obvious disadvantage. How about a movie and we’ll see where the night takes us?”

 

The couples settled on the overstuffed couch as they scrolled through the selection of movies on the television. After a few arguments about the quality of today’s cinema they finally settled on an older flick. 

 

The movie was boring and the sofa was extremely comfortable. Allura occasionally repositioned herself to avoid falling asleep. Keith seemed to catch on to this and would tickle her anytime he thought she might nod off. Eventually the others joined in and Allura found herself begging for mercy. 

 

“Do you guys always gang up on the new girl?” she asked in a huff. “Three on one is hardly fair.”

 

Shiro leaned over, his face hovering close to hers. “You’re the first new girl. And three on one sounds ideal to me.”

 

At that he turned and whispered something in Romelle’s ear. Her eyes lit up and she ran into the bedroom. When she returned she was holding something in her hand that Allura couldn’t identify but was eager to find out what it was. 

 

The blonde knelt on the floor in front of Allura, asking permission to touch her. Once she had approval she undid Allura’s towel, exposing her from the waist down. Gently pushing her knees apart Romelle pulled a bottle from her pocket, squeezing out cool lube onto her fingers and the item she was carrying.

 

Allura scooted down so that her ass was at the edge of the cushion, allowing better access. Romelle ran her fingers over the exposed asshole, slowly working one inside and then a second. When the only response was a low moan she took the bulbous toy and gently worked it in. It was tapered so the gradual stretch sent sparks through Allura’s body.

 

“Leave this in for now,” she instructed, patting the other woman’s thigh. “This will make things easier for you later.”

 

Words didn’t need to be said for Allura to understand what this meant. She reflexively stretched herself at the realization of just what was in store for her that night. When Romelle resumed her spot on the couch Allura lazily rolled towards her, placing a light kiss on her cheek. In return the other woman faced her, bringing their lips together for the briefest of moments. 

 

The remainder of the movie was uneventful but sleep no longer was a temptation. Every move she made reminded her of what might possibly happen afterwards. As soon as the credits rolled she found out exactly what that would be.

 

Shiro and Keith disappeared first, one to the bedroom and the other to the bath. While the boys were gone the girls got a head start, kissing passionately as their hands explored each other. 

 

“Should we do this without you two,” Shiro’s voice called from the bedroom. “Keith’s dick is about to poke through his pants. If you don’t hurry I’ll have to take care of it myself.”

 

The women looked at each other and grinned. As tempting as the idea was, however, tonight was going to be Allura’s initiation into the group. They hurried to join the men and were welcomed by an exquisite sight. 

 

“I guess he wasn’t kidding,” Allura mused as she saw Shiro grinding into Keith. “Do you boys want us to leave?”

 

Keith looked over to her, his eyes daring her to move. He pulled his shirt over his head then removed his pants, leaving him completely naked. Shiro and Romelle each did so in turn as well, baring themselves to Allura. 

 

Undoing the buttons on Keith’s dress shirt Allura made her way to the bed. Someone else was going to have to put in the effort to get her fully exposed. She started to sit down when a hand fell on her shoulder. 

 

“Not yet,” said Shiro as she turned to face him. “Be patient, we’ll get there.”

 

“Oh, asparagus!” Keith snapped his fingers as if he’d suddenly been struck with inspiration. “If anyone needs to stop, the word is asparagus.”

 

“You and the complicated safe words,” Shiro complained. “How am I supposed to get a four syllable word out when I’m having a sex-induced heart attack?”

 

Allura was so caught up in their conversation she almost missed Romelle digging through a duffel bag in the corner of the room. She pulled out a package, holding it triumphantly in the air for the boys to see.

 

“I can finally use this,” she called excitedly. “Since she’s probably pretty worn out I think we should take it slow anyway, don’t you think?”

 

The men exchanged looks and shrugged, seemingly willing to go along with whatever she had planned for them. “So no tying her up today?” Keith asked, disappointment tingeing his words.

 

Allura didn’t want to speak up but felt relief when she heard that. Not that she mistrusted Keith in the slightest, but control was something she couldn’t easily give up. As if reading her thoughts he stepped over to her, his eyes locking on hers sternly.

 

“You don’t have to do this, okay?”

 

Dammit he was so cute when he was concerned. “No, I don’t have to,” she responded cooly. “So I expect you to show me some gratitude for sticking around.”

 

“Ooh, this is going to be fun,” Shiro’s voice sounded from behind her. 

 

Keith didn’t respond, simply leaning in to claim her mouth briefly before Romelle shooed him away. Allura couldn’t be sure but she thought he mouthed the words  _ love you _ as he stepped backwards. Before she could react she was being dragged to sit on a towel on the floor. 

 

“Okay flip,” Shiro said sternly. 

 

Allura thought he might be speaking to her until she saw a shiny coin fly into the air before landing on the ground. The two men bent over to see how it landed before Shio slapped Keith on the ass.

 

“Looks like you’re tails this time,” he announced happily. “And I’m the head.”

 

With that he grabbed Keith by the hair and pushed the smaller man to his knees before shoving his hardened cock into his friend’s mouth. Allura was getting wet just watching them as Keith’s head bobbed and Shiro’s hips gyrated in time. They’d done this before, that much was obvious.

 

As she was watching the men she felt a manicured finger trace swirls along her stomach down to her bare mound. Allura looked down at the smiling face of Romelle, who seemed intent on mimicking Keith’s position. Spreading her legs, Allura leaned back on her arms to give the petite woman access.  A sharp gasp escaped her as she felt a slick tongue flick her clit, two long fingers penetrating her pussy.

 

They stayed that way for a while until Shiro asked to switch things up before he came in Keith’s mouth. The men moved to the bed, the larger of the two on all fours while the other grabbed something from the nightstand.

 

“Guess that’s our cue,” Romelle said as she rose to her feet. Helping Allura up she nodded towards the bed. “Do just what he’s doing, but face the other way.”

 

Allura slid onto the mattress, crawling on hands and knees to Shiro’s side. She was beginning to understand the why a bachelor needed such a large bed. Three was company, but four wasn’t going to be a crowd thankfully. 

 

Once she lined up next to Shiro, her head next to his toned ass, she wondered what was next. Keith began to scoot across the bed, a condom and bottle of lube in his hands. He was making his way towards Shiro when he stopped in front of Allura. She realized he must have noticed her staring at his rock hard penis and licked her lips as she lifted her eyes to meet his. 

 

With one swift move his dick was in her mouth. He didn’t thrust as hard as Shiro did with him, simply moving it slowly as he savored the feel of her mouth on him. Too soon Romelle found her way to the group and chastised him for playing out of turn. He pulled out and apologized to her as he rolled the condom down his length, his arousal still very apparent.

 

While he was doing that Romelle was busy working the plug from Allura’s ass. Once it was out lube was rubbed in and around her asshole; Keith was busy doing the same to Shiro’s. As Allura watched Keith’s dick slide slowly into his friend’s backside she could feel something larger than before slide into hers. She craned her neck around, hoping for a better view.

 

“Oh, you can’t see what’s going on, can you?” Keith asked suggestively. “Shiro, why don’t you describe it to her.”

 

“My pleasure,” he answered. “You have a beautiful blonde wearing a red silk strapon, with a pink dildo attached, fucking you in the ass. I’m a bit jealous to be honest.”   
  


“Hey, mine’s bigger you know,” Keith boasted, his eyes cutting seductively to Allura. “It may be more than some can handle even.”

 

Allura flushed at the comment. He was by far the biggest she’d ever had and she wondered if she could handle him in her ass as well as Shiro was. Still the idea of it excited her in ways she couldn’t explain. For now, however, the dildo was providing a delicious stretch.

 

Romelle placed her hands on Allura’s hips as she began to push deeper in. The picture of it in her mind made her walls twitch, and she looked around the room for a reflective surface. Luckily she spotted a mirror above the dresser on the far side of the room that gave her the slightest of glimpses. Next time she’d have to make sure she was in a better position to see everything. 

 

“Allura, are you ready to cum for me?” 

 

“I don’t know,” she responded, looking over at Keith. “What about you boys?”

 

Keith smirked as he smacked Shiro on the ass, his pace picking up. He leaned over to grab hold of Shiro’s dick, pumping it in time with his thrusts. Allura almost forgot she was being fucked as she became enthralled by them. 

 

That changed rather quickly as Romelle’s fingers began to circle Allura’s clit, her pumps increasing in speed. Suddenly Keith let out a loud moan as he came, his hand stilling as his muscles locked in place. He pulled out slowly and collapsed on the bed, sweat on his brow gluing his hair to his face. That’s when Shiro decided to join the women. 

 

As they moved Allura finally had a clear view in the mirror. She watched as Shiro moved behind Romelle to enter her. Keith handed Allura a pillow to prop under her pelvis so she could lay on her stomach. She could now see-- as well as feel-- every thrust Shiro made as it pushed Romelle into her. Soon there was a chain reaction as they each came, one after the other. 

 

Tempted as they were to fall asleep where they landed, a good scrub was sorely needed by all. Allura opted to take a bath with Romelle in the oversized tub while the men took turns using the shower. Once they were all clean they collapsed together on the bed, the girls in the center and the boys to the edges. 

 

“First one up makes breakfast,” Romelle said as she started to drift off.

 

Shiro leaned over her to peck her cheek. “Just say it’ll be me, you know I’ll be the first one up.”

 

She laughed as she snuggled into him, the little spoon to his big one. Allura looked at them differently now; they were no longer just work friends. Their entire dynamic had changed, worrying her a bit as she was their employee. Still, it was worth it considering how happy she was at this moment.

 

As her eyelids began to sag Allura felt Keith’s arm wrap around her waist, his hand finding hers. He placed a kiss on her head as he mumbled a sleepy goodnight. She fell asleep to the sound of his breathing, the rise and falling of his chest soothing her heart.

 


End file.
